Puzzles
Gear Puzzle The gear puzzle are several places in the game, primarily in the village though. The puzzle is built by malplacing some gears, pegs still visible, and the player then has to discover which gears belong on which pegs. To up the difficulty, more gears are added, it is also possible to add 'invalid' pegs or gears, to obfuscate the solution even more. First time we are met with this puzzle is in the village, the crane has blocked the way, as all the gears have fallen off of the machinery, by fixing the crane Kiijo can continue onwards to see her grandmother, later in the village Kiijo has to fix the assembly line in the village factory by placing the gears correctly. In the Forest Kiijo is met with a functional gear system, where she has to insert an extra gear to reverse the direction of the mechanism currently locking the gate in place. Light Puzzle Reflecting the lightbeam onto the statue is no easy task. It requires Kiijo to align the shiny machines correctly in order to shine the light off of each of them, onto the statue. Bridge Puzzle Kiijo has to cross a bridge blocked by robots, she can throw fruit at the robots to make them go to the empty bridge, by hitting them with fruit in the correct order, she can cross the bridge. Pump Puzzle The pump puzzle Number system puzzle The number puzzle has the function of teaching the player the number system, which is important for the weight puzzle later on. Weight Puzzle The Weight Puzzle is a balance/alignment puzzle, the objective is to make all the beams perfectly horizontal, by moving the weights around. Kiijo is first met with this puzzle as Mixli, one of the rebels, are trying to solve it, but failing to understand the leverage principle makes it hard. Kiijo explains the principle and the player can then solve this puzzle, later we are met with a more complicated version, which Tohil believes locks the access to the third statue. Pipeline Puzzle The pipeline puzzle is about moving water around through pipes, the pipes are locked in a sliding puzzle, the first time Kiijo is met with this type of puzzle, she has to distract a guard blocking the way in, by redirecting the water she can make a spill behind the guard who will run over and try to block the spill. Later Kiijo has to empty a water reserve to get to the final statue Rush Hour Lever Puzzle Get the Breaker Switch all the way to the Right, moving other levers out of the way. Cauldron Puzzle Align the Platforms so Kiijo can jump across. End Puzzle (?) Village Puzzles Crane Operators lament Gear Puzzle Gear puzzle Light Puzzle Forest Puzzles The Gearlocked gate. moving the robots. Pump puzzle. Hollow Hills Number system Weight Puzzle The Dam Sneak puzzle Pipeline sliding puzzle Water Level puzzle Factory Pipeline and gear puzzle gate. Slide free lever puzzle cauldron puzzle End puzzle